


Hate and Darkness

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crappy endings are crappy. I don't exactly remember my reason for writing this. I mean, I don't even have a reason for why Rin was mad. It was probably for something stupid, though.</p></blockquote>





	Hate and Darkness

"Rin, where are you going?" Len asked curiously.  
  "On vacation." Rin replied flatly.  
  "Oh? Vacation to where?"  
  "To somewhere far away from you." Rin said with hate-filled eyes.  
  "W-what...? Why are you looking at me like that...?" Len asked, taking a step back.  
  "BECAUSE I HATE YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" And with that, Rin slammed the door and left Len alone to the eerie silence of the house, darkness blinding his vision.

                                                                       
  Len woke up screaming and not being able to see anything but darkness.  
  "Len?! Shh! Calm down! It's okay!" Kaito shouted, turning on the light and shaking Len.  
  "K-Kaito...?" Len began to sob loudly.  
  "D-don't cry! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Kaito rubbed Len's back, intending to comfort him and get him to stop crying.  
  "W-where's Rin? And why are you in my house?" Len asked after a few minutes of crying.  
  "You didn't answer my question." Kaito said firmly, looking Len straight in the eye and saw he was about to burst into tears again. "O-okay! Just don't cry! Okay so... How do I put this...?"  
  "W-why are you hesitating? W-where is she?!" Len yelled, tears spilling over and dripping off his chin.  
  Kaito turned away before answering. "Rin isn't here. She's been gone for quite awhile now."  
  "W-what...? What do you mean? How long?"  
  "She's been gone for a month already. She won't tell us her whereabouts but she calls every once in awhile."  
  "T-that's impossible... A month? I just saw her yesterday!"  
  Kaito shook his head. "No... You've been out of it ever since she left. You've had a terrible cold and would rarely wake up to even eat. Everyone's worried about you..."  
  "Even Rin...?" Len asked, realizing that his dream really did happen.  
  "She never asks about you... It's as if she's forgotten all about you..."  
  "Oh.." was all Len could say.  
  "Well, I'm going to go make you something to eat. You must be hungry. Anything in particular that you want?" Kaito stood up and waited for Len's response at the door. When he realized he wasn't going to receive an answer, he sighed and walked to the kitchen to make some soup.  
   _She doesn't even ask about me?_ Len thought. _Does that mean I'll never hear from her again?!_ Len was about to cry at the thought until Kaito came back with a hot bowl of soup.  
  "Here you go." Kaito set the bowl on the table and handed Len some chopsticks. "I'm surprised you're even awake. Usually, you'd fall right back asleep before I bring any food... Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're up and talking!" Kaito smiled, then frowned when Len didn't respond. "Or you _were_ talking."  
  "Sorry..." Len looked at his hands as he fiddled his thumbs.  
  The phone started ringing and Kaito checked the caller ID. "It's Rin. You wanna talk to her?" Kaito asked, holding out the phone.  
  Len grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear as quickly as Kaito could snatch up ice cream. "H-hello?! Rin?! Is that you?!"  
  Rin said nothing on the other end for a few minutes and then finally said, "Put Kaito on the phone. I know he's there."  
  "B-but I-"  
  "KAITO! PHONE! NOW!" Rin yelled into the receiver.  
  Len slowly gave the phone to Kaito and burst into tears again.  
  "Hello...?" Kaito said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  Len got up and would have fallen over and hit his head if he hadn't grabbed onto the end table. He picked up the soup bowl and walked to the dining table, placing it down.  
   _Why is she so mad? What did I do? Does she really hate me that much now because I did something so wrong?!_ Len was shouting these questions in his head. Leaving the bowl on the table and stumbling to the kitchen, he grabbed a knife and held it over his wrist. Just as he was about to bring it down and cut himself, a big hand with blue-painted fingernails grabbed his hand holding the knife.  
  "Len! Don't do that!" Kaito yelled, looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you crazy?!" Kaito had hung up the phone with Rin and pinned Len down on the floor with full force. He squeezed Len's wrist until Len released the knife and kicked it away. "Why would you do that?!"  
  "Because Rin seems to have forgotten all about me..." Len said simply, no emotion in his face or words.  
  "That's not a reason to hurt yourself!" Kaito looked mad now.  
  "It is to me... If Rin considers me as nothing but a waste of space, then I should just erase myself from existence. It'll make things easier for her. Maybe then she'll finally come home and see you guys..."  
  Kaito looked at Len with a look of worry and pity. Then he hugged the fragile young blonde and rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him. After a few minutes, Kaito released him and looked at him. "I need to go grocery shopping for some food for your house. Do you think you could come with me?"  
  Len stared back at Kaito, having to take a few minutes to register what was being asked, then shrugged.  
   _My god... His eyes look so vacant... As if his soul died and left his body as a walking corpse... Almost zombie-like, just without the eating of the brains._ Kaito thought as he helped Len stand up and get dressed.

 

  Len trailed after Kaito through the grocery store. It didn't take them too long to get everything they needed and they were soon standing in line to pay.  
  "Do you want anything? Wanna go get a bite to eat after this? I know you didn't touch your soup earlier. What would you like?" Kaito asked, trying and epically failing to brighten the mood.  
  Len just stared at the floor and followed Kaito back to the car, putting some distance between them as he fell back a bit.  
  "Come on, Len! You're falling behind!" Kaito loaded the groceries into the trunk and heard the loud screeching of tires. Kaito spun around to see a car not too far away, heading straight for Len. "LEN!" Kaito shouted, "RUN! GET OUT OF-!" But he was too late.  
  Len heard Kaito yelling and looked up and saw he was pointing to something. Len looked to where he was pointing and his eyes widened. The last thing he heard was Kaito shouting at him to run, but before he could make any move at all, the car hit him with a forceful impact that sent him flying backward. Len could faintly see the car that struck him speeding away and he could feel his blood pouring out of him, pooling into a giant crimson puddle around him. He could hear screams and gasps of nearby people and the last thing he saw before he blanked out was Kaito's worried and shocked face hovering over him.

 

  Kaito paced back and forth in the waiting room, then when he finally saw a lady at the reception desk, he went up and asked to use the phone.  
   _What a stupid day to forget my cell phone!_ Kaito accused himself. The first person he called was Rin. She answered on the fifth ring.  
  "Hello?"  
  "Rin! Oh my god, Rin!" Kaito was panicking.  
  "Kaito? What is it? What's wrong? Why are you bothering me?" Rin sounded annoyed.  
  "It's Len! Please don't hang up! This is very important!"  
  Rin didn't answer for a few minutes but finally said, "Fine. What is it?"  
  "It's Len! He got run over! He's in critical condition! He needs you!" Kaito yelled desperately into the receiver.  
  Rin stiffened in alarm at the news and the phone slipped from her grasp and closed, hanging up the connection. She ran to the computer and booked the next flight then ran to the airport.  
  "Rin...?" Kaito could hear the line go dead on the other end. "She hung up!" He slammed the phone down and dialed the other Vocaloids and told them the news.  
  "Ummm... Sir?" A nurse came up to Kaito just as he finished informing everyone.  
  "Yes?" Kaito turned around and walked to her.  
  "Mr. Kagamine is out of intensive care. Would you like to see him?"  
  "Y-yes! Where is he?"  
  "Follow me. I'll take you to him. And the doctor is in there, so he can explain what you need to know."  
  "Alright." Kaito followed the nurse to where they kept Len and he saw him covered in casts and bandages with a pain stricken look strewn across his face.  
  "Len!" Kaito ran to him and took his hand.  
  "Shh... Please keep it down. He needs his rest." The doctor advised.  
  "Oh... Sorry... But, uhm... Could you tell me what condition he's in? Besides stating the obvious that it's really bad?" Kaito asked.  
  "Oh, yes. That's right. Well, his left arm and right leg bones are shattered, and he has many cuts and bruises. The impact from the accident broke the left side of his rib cage, so he might have trouble breathing at times. He also hit his head pretty hard but I don't think he has a concussion or anything. He should be fine after a month or so. He shouldn't try to move much, so keep that in mind. I gave him some morphine so he might be out for a couple hours. If anyone else comes, make sure they keep it down."  
  "Will do... Thank you doctor."  
  "I'll be around so just buzz a nurse if you need me. My name is Dr. Reilly just so you know." And with that, Dr. Reilly left the room.

 

  Rin ran out of the cab after paying the driver and ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk. "Where is he?! Where's Len Kagamine?!"  
  "Ummm... It's late ma'am... Maybe you could come back t-"  
  "No! I'm his sister! I'm family! I should be able to see him!" Rin was about to go on a rampage is she didn't get in soon.  
  "Oh! If you're family, then that's another story. Let me look up the room he's in..." The receptionist looked through the data on the computer.  
  "Hurry up, lady!" Rin yelled, getting really impatient.  
  "O-okay! Sorry! Oh! Here it is! Room... 402..."  
  Rin didn't wait for anything else she was going to say. She bolted through the door where the stairs were and ran up to the fourth floor so it would be faster. She ran to the indicated room where her brother was supposed to be and burst through the door. "Len!"  
  Kaito woke up from his nap when Rin burst through the door. "R-Rin?! Why are you here?" Kaito seemed surprised.  
  "Why am I here?! Why wouldn't I?! Len's hurt!" Rin yelled, irritated that she was asked that question.  
  "N-no... I mean... I though you were mad at him... That's why you left wasn't it?" Kaito asked, confused.  
  "Well... Yes. But I wouldn't be so heartless as to abandon him in time of need!"  
  "But you did. He needed you when you left."  
  "W-what do you mean...?" Rin seemed concerned.  
  "Well, you never asked how he was when you were gone... And whenever someone would try to tell you, you didn't want to hear it." Kaito seemed sad saying this stuff to Rin. _She's going to cry... I'm sure of it.;_ Kaito thought.  
  "But what did you mean? You said he did need me. Can you explain?"  
  "Well... Right when you left, we hadn't heard from Len at all. So when we went to your house to check on him, we saw him laying on the floor, unconscious and terribly sick. He would always be sleeping... I only found him up and feeling fine when he woke up screaming."  
  "O-oh... R-really?" Rin felt really guilty for leaving now.  
  "Yes... And also, he was pretty much okay until you called this morning. But when you ignored his feelings of wanting to talk to you, he went into a depressed state and almost cut himself. Luckily I saw him in time and stopped him... But it's my fault he's in here... I shouldn't have asked him to come grocery shopping with me..." Kaito looked down and accused himself.  
  "No, it's my fault... If I had never left, he wouldn't have had to suffer..." Rin took Len's hand and began to cry.  
  Len opened his eyes sleepily, fully aware that people were in the room because it was noisy. He took out the ventilator tube that was down his throat and helping him breath properly but the movement hurt and he moaned in pain.  
  "L-Len...?" Rin looked at him with tear-filled eyes, surprised he was awake.  
  "R-Rin...?" Len asked, his vision still a little blurry but was able to comprehend that his sister was next to him and holding his hand while she bawled her eyes out. "W-what are you doing here...?"  
  "I'm here because you need me! Why wouldn't I be here?!"  
  "But... I though you hated me...?" Len asked, recalling what Rin had said the day she left.  
  "No... I could never hate you... I'm sorry I said that and wasn't here when you needed me..."  
  "It's fine... I'm just glad you don't hate me." Len smiled, feeling much better now that Rin was by his side. "I love you."  
  "I love you, too! I really do!" Rin smiled as well and gently hugged her brother. "Now get some rest. You'll need it."

                                       ~many months later~

  Len stretched and ran through the grassy fields of the park and laughed when Rin tackled him to the ground. They tickled each other until they couldn't breath and laughed even more.  
  "That's nice." Miku said.  
  "What is?" Kaito asked.  
  "That Len is fully recovered and him and Rin are having so much fun!" Miku laughed.  
  "That's true." Kaito laughed as well. "But seriously, I thought I would never see the day again that they'd laugh and play like this. I was really worried..." Kaito trailed off.  
  "Well, that's okay! That's the past now! What matters is that they're together again!"  
  "Right!" Kaito sat there and laughed with Miku until they all grew tired and went home, ending the day with a starry night sky and hearts filled with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy endings are crappy. I don't exactly remember my reason for writing this. I mean, I don't even have a reason for why Rin was mad. It was probably for something stupid, though.


End file.
